


Before the Game Begins

by TheLiteralVoid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralVoid/pseuds/TheLiteralVoid
Summary: Jim Moriarty has something he needs to do before he meets Sherlock at St. Barts, and Sebastian doesn't ask questions.Inspired by the songs: Dark Doo Wop- MSMR, Dead Girl Walking- Heathers, and Before My Time- Scarlett Johannson.





	

“Hurry up, Tiger,” the Irishman practically yelled from the ground floor of his elaborate house. His arms were crossed over his chest and his left foot was tapping in impatience.

  
“You told me to pack, Boss,” the sniper called back, shoving jeans unceremoniously into a duffle bag, “That’s exactly what I’m doing!”

  
The shorter of the two groaned for what must have been the third time in the last half hour. “Then forget packing! We’ll be back before the weekend’s out, I’m sure you can manage!”

  
Soon after, the blonde ex-soldier came down the elegant staircase, juxtaposed from the beautiful surroundings. His scar-covered and muscled body, his unshaven face, and his general aura would never quite fit in with this near-mansion. Everything was marble and gold, as if the things chosen for the building were picked because they were the most expensive. Unlike Sebastian, the rooms were light, smooth, expensive… Sebastian Moran was rough around every edge and would do anything with the right incentive. He’d once done a hit for the payment of twenty dollars and a ham sandwich. Of course, his standards rose over time.

  
“Finally,” Jim spoke, hands flying into the air dramatically, as if any motion he ever made was subtle. “I’ll need you to drive us to the airport. I’d rather not have to deal with any other employees than necessary today.

  
Sebastian nodded at the order, catching the keys that Jim then threw to him. He went to the door, holding it open for his boss and lover, and then to the car. He threw what belongings he’d deemed necessary into the trunk of the car to find that Jim had already put a bag of his own in. He must have done so while waiting on Sebastian, or even in the early morning. The man was often more than prepared for everything, so it wasn’t a surprise.

  
Both of the men got into the car as Sebastian drove to the airport. It was a relatively short ride, and neither made an effort for conversation. Sebastian hadn’t asked where their little vacation was, for if Jim had wanted him to know, he would have informed him. So they both stayed silent until they arrived at the airport. Even then, their conversation wasn’t anything interesting.

  
“Is this our gate?” “Yes I believe so…” “No, wait hold on—“ “Sebastian, I’m sure this is it.” “Okay, alright…” And the like.  
Jim nearly seemed tense to Sebastian. His whole demeanor was that of when he had a stressful hit to set up or too much paperwork… But they were on vacation. Perhaps he wasn’t a fan of flying? No, he’d flown with Sebastian multiple times and seemed fine. Then, maybe, the sniper had done something wrong. It wasn’t unlikely. Jim did tend to get angry at the smallest of things.

  
That thought was thrown out, however, once the two were seated on the plane—A private one, of course. They were seated right next to each other, still not talking. Sebastian had shoved earbuds in and was listening to ACDC. Jim had done the same, but, from what Seb could tell, was listening to Queen.

  
Jim never slept much. He was the definition of a true insomniac, and it didn’t help that he was a workaholic. Despite this, he hardly ever showed signs of fatigue. Now, however, on this plane to an undisclosed location, he let his eyes close. His head drooped awkwardly to the side so that it rested against Sebastian’s shoulder. The other couldn’t help but smile softly as the most dangerous man in the world relaxed into his side and drifted off.

  
The plane landed a few hours later. At some point both men had been asleep, woken up, exchanged a few sleepy words, and then presumed to silently cuddle the rest of the time. Jim was the one to break away first, standing and grabbing his bag to get off of the plane. He did so in a manner that seemed to suggest that he had a tight schedule to go by, so Sebastian wasted no time in grabbing his own bag and stepping off the plane.

  
There was already a rental car waiting for them, which took them to a secluded cabin surrounded by forest. Jim didn’t wait for Sebastian to even get out of the car; He was already at the door with the key by the time Sebastian had gotten his bag out of the trunk. He had left the door open and dropped his bag by it.

  
Sebastian found his boss already sprawled out on an awfully large couch which was covered in blankets. The Criminal Mastermind reached his arms out to his Tiger in a silent demand to resume their previous snuggle session. The sniper smiled at Jim once again in fondness, then closing the door and going to settle down on the couch. He practically sank into it as he sat, and found himself quite comfortable. Even though the area was cold and the fireplace was not lit, he found that he felt warm. Perhaps it was an inside warmth, because it was amplified when Jim curled into him, limbs wrapping around him.

  
They stayed like that for a while more, Jim resting comfortably as Sebastian traced tiny circles into his back and toyed with his for-once-unstyled hair. They listened to the sounds of the others’ breathing and heart beat as they never got the chance to do. One of them was usually either too wound up or working for them to spend time like this.  
It begged to be asked why Jim was taking time off of his busy schedule—especially busy now that he had nearly effectively ruined Sherlock—to spend time with Sebastian. He could have waited until The Game was over or even simply taken a few hours to himself, but Jim chose to pull his lover out into the middle of nowhere, hours away from London now. Just to hold him like this, to be with him. Seb wanted to ask why, but he didn’t want this to be ruined. It was beautiful and perfect just then, a perfect paradise enclosed in warmth and the scents of both pine and Jim’s too-expensive cologne. Asking… just didn’t seem right. So, he didn’t ask. He just let it be.

  
The next two days were similar. They stayed mostly curled up in the bed or on the couch, bodies pressed together with limbs entwined. Twice they became even closer, smiling into kisses and letting their bodies melt together in ecstasy. Not rough like they usually would; it was gentle and loving with soft kisses and quiet moans. Unusual for the pair, but a welcome change given the environment and mood. Every now and then Sebastian would coax Jim out of bed to eat something, succeeding now because Jim didn’t protest as he usually would. He was being compliant, smiling to Sebastian often. His words were quiet in his Irish lilt, not demanding and controlling. He seemed at ease mostly…But sometimes Seb could catch a crestfallen look or a tense movement that Jim hadn’t meant to let the other see.

  
Once the weekend was over, the two men gathered what few things they’d unpacked and shoved them back into their bags. Jim called up a car which took them to the airport. He didn’t let go of Sebastian’s hand. Even when they boarded the plane, he kept their fingers twined together. This round, he did not relax. He seemed even tenser somehow. Sebastian tried to coax him into talking, but it didn’t succeed aside from a few words.

  
The plane landed, and the two were soon on their way back to the house.

  
Jim secluded himself to his room that night. Sebastian didn’t ask.

  
The next morning, Jim was up fairly early. He had spent a lot of time getting ready, which made sense as he was scheduled to rendezvous with Sherlock that day. It was the end of their Game. Rather, Jim’s game that Sherlock had no option but to be in.

  
Sebastian hadn’t expected for Jim to stop by his personal quarters before leaving, but he did. He stood in the doorway for a while, still silent.

  
“Yes, Boss?” Sebastian inquired, trying to conceal the worry in his voice. Jim had a certain look to him that couldn’t be deciphered. He looked almost… sorrowful, afraid, sentimental. But Jim never looked that way.

  
Jim took a few moments to enter the room, hands clasped behind his back. He stopped in front of the chair his sniper was sat in and still said nothing for another few seconds.

  
“I’ll be off in a minute to end The Game,” Jim stated. Sebastian nodded. “I… wanted to inform you that I quite enjoyed our weekend together.”

  
“I did, too” Sebastian replied.

  
“Sebastian…” Jim placed a hand on the other’s cheek. “Tiger, have I ever told you I love you?”

  
“You haven’t.”

  
“Well I do.”

  
“I… love you, too.” It wasn’t like the words weren’t welcome. He had wanted to hear them for a while really, but… it wasn’t in character for Jim. His whole demeanor seemed wrong, pushed slightly off balance by something Sebastian wasn’t sure if he could ask about.

  
Jim looked at the ground, then back up at the man he loved. He placed a gentle kiss to his lips and turned on his heels, leaving without another word.


End file.
